matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Police Rifle
The Police Rifle is a Primary weapon released in the 10.6.0 update. * * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = Legacy: *25 *29 (UP1) 15.8.0 and above: *45 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 97 (360 rpm)|capacity = 20 (max 300) (60 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *210 *165 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|released = 10.6.0|theme = Police-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is a gas-operated battle rifle with the metal stock, and the 4X scope. Strategy It has incredible damage, low capacity, average fire rate, and good mobility. Tips *It has good advantage to about any land, mobile targets. *It is best used in long distance or precise shooting with the scope if burst-fire tactics provide too little firepower, such as against armored opponents. *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *With the 4x optical scope, it does not gather much recoil, allowing fully automatic fire from long ranges, but you should be careful about its low capacity. *When switched to semi-automatic fire, it fires 4 burst shots per fire, so do this if you intend to burst fire suddenly on unwary enemies. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. Counters *Ambush its users from behind. *Use a fast-firing weapons (Automatic Peacemaker, Assault Machine Gun, etc.) to deal with its users. *Area damage can take out its users easily. *Players use this weapon as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its sheer accuracy, so try your best tl disorient him. Golden Skin *Unlockable at Crystal League *Cost: 120 . *Required trophy points: 1800 Firing sound *Sakura's Origin by Country *Belgium Trivia *It is based on the Belgian FN FAL battle rifle . **Strangely, unlike its real-life counterpart which has 700 rpm, it had only 97 fire rate, firing at 360 rpm (like AK-48 UP2). **Its stock is replaced with the metal stock instead of the solid stock. *This rivals with Combat Rifle UP2. **It has the advantage over the Combat Rifle UP2: ***It has a damage output higher than Combat Rifle UP2. ***It has a good mobility, scoring at 120. **It has the disadvantage over the Combat Rifle UP2. ***It has only 20 rounds, though it can handle up to 300 rounds in reserve. *This is the affordable of all weapons unlocked at level 22, costing only 175 coins. *The name of this weapon indicates that the real-life counterpart of this weapon is used by the police and the military. *This is formerly the first weapon to feature Switch Fire attribute. *Its predecessor is the "Vindicator". *It has previously "Switch Fire" attribute, but is was later returned to "Automatic" since it is useless. *The upgrade cost became cheaper in the 15.3.0 update. **At the same time, the armor bonus and armor piercing attributes are as well added to that weapon. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Gallery Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Semi auto Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Epic